The border
by Sugarangels
Summary: The border between Hell and the Earth are fading. The process is even reaching those who are unaware of the existence of demons. And what does this everything have to do with the gruesome murders that have been committed recently?
1. Chapter 1

-Ciel-

It was a day like any other. At least that's what I thought when I woke up this morning, but it would turn out be one of the strangest days of my life.

_17 hours earlier_

"It's time to wake up, young master." he said while opening the curtains.

"I have prepared scones, toast and French pastries have been prepared today. Which one would suit your liking today?"

"I will take the toast." I said.

-Sebastian-

"I will go now, my Lord."

I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me. Finnian and Bard were racing through the hallway with Maylene and Tanaka running after them. Such impudent fools, completely unworthy of serving the head of the Phantomhives. They aren't able to cook, clean or work in the garden, but they are excellent killers. And that was the main reason for hiring them. Except for Tanaka, he's a loyal old man who had served the Phantomhives long before I did.

"Sebas-!"

Oh no, it was that accursed shinigami again. I could see the kitchen from here and all I had to do was walk in and close the door. I slammed it shut behind me and sighed. I made it just in time. I decided to take the secret tunnel in order to avoid any further problems.

-Ciel-

A part of the wall began to move all of a sudden. It had to be Sebastian. No one else but me and him knew about the secret tunnel. Or should I say tunnels? Because I decided, after the previous manor burned down, to install a labyrinth of secret tunnels in the new one.

"Why did you use the tunnel, Sebastian?"

"I am truly sorry, my Lord," he said ", but that shinigami, Grell, decided to show up again."

I groaned. Did he really have to follow my butler around all the time?

-Sebastian-

I helped my young master dressing up for the day after he finished his breakfast.

"I don't want to be disturbed for the rest of the day."

"Yes, my Lord."

"But you are allowed to bring me my tea and lunch."

"I didn't expect anything else, my Lord."

"I want to be left alone now, Sebastian. That is an order."

And I walked out of the room, leaving him behind.

-Ciel-

I sighed, the Funtomhive Company wasn't doing so well. I was skipping through the papers, trying to find a reason, when I heard someone knocking on the door.

"Come in."

-Sebastian-

I opened the door and saw the young master sitting behind his desk.

"I thought I told you that I do not wish to be disturbed."

"Yes, my Lord. But this letter arrived just a few minutes ago and I fear it's urgent."

"Then don't just stand there and give it to me!"

"Yes, my Lord."

-Ciel-

I opened the envelope to read the letter. Apparently it was a letter from the Queen.

_My dear earl Phantomhive,_

_Certain rumors have reached me in the palace. These rumors are about gruesome murders being committed in London. I want you to investigate this matter. Go to the crime scene of the most recent murder and see what you can find out._

_Your Queen_

"Sebastian."

"Yes, young master?"

"Prepare a carriage, we are going to London."

"Yes, my Lord."


	2. Chapter 2

-Ciel-

"What are you doing here, Lau?"

"Well, my young earl, that information is top secret." said the man while wearing his usual smirk on that face of his.

"Well, it doesn't matter as long as you won't cause any trouble."

"I can't promise anything."

I grunted as a reaction. That man can be really annoying and is never serious but he can be a great help at some times.

"Come with me, Sebastian." I said as I started walking.

And together we walked towards the men of Scotland Yard.

"What is a little boy like you doing here, son?"

-Sebastian-

I couldn't help but seeing the master pout. He really couldn't stand it when someone called him either small or young. Although I really couldn't help enjoying this scene, my instincts as a butler and the look on my master's face told me to say something about it.

"Mister Inspector, this is earl Phantomhive. I'm sure you have heard of him."

"This little kid is earl Phantomhive?" he asked, his eyes filled with disbelief.

"Yes, I am Ciel Phantomhive, the current head of the Phantomhive family." the young master said.

-Ciel-

I took the papers from the inspector. I had never been insulted that way.

"You do know the Queen requested my presence here?" I asked.

The inspector seemed slightly startled, but recovered quickly.

"Of course I was informed about the Queen's request."

I didn't want to spend any more of my precious time to this fool.

"Sebastian, let's go."

It took a lot of self-control to keep myself from sending Sebastian after him. I knew what to expect after reading through the papers, but this was even more gruesome than described. The body was torn open, like wild animals had been feasting on it. Innards were spread around the street and the cobbles were coloured red from blood. The Queen was right, it was gruesome.

"Apparently the killer left a witness."

"I noticed, my Lord."

"And she doesn't seem to remember her name."

"Do you want me to find it out, young master?"

"Yes, gather as much information as you can."

-Grell-

I was walking on the rooftop when I spotted my dear Sebas-chan. I almost fell off because I was so excited at the sight of him. Well, I actually fell off, but that doesn't matter. I reached the ground safely, sort of, and I didn't die. I'm sure Sebastian noticed me, but he didn't help me. So I started crying.

"Sebas-chan!"

I called out to him like the lovely shinigami I am. He glanced at me, I think, and arched an eyebrow. Although I'm not too sure because he kept on walking, so I called out to him again. After a while I decided to run after him and hug him from behind. And although I managed to reach him, I didn't get to hug him.

"Grell, I was just looking for someone like you."

"You were looking for ME? I'm so happy you finally acknowledge your true feelings towards me."

-Sebastian-

I don't know what he was saying, but I do know it didn't make any sense.

"Grell, I want some information only a shinigami can give me. And since you are the only shinigami around here..."

"Alright, what do you want to hear?"

"I want to know as much as possible about this girl."

And I showed him the picture I took from the papers.

-Grell-

After I told my dear Sebas-chan everything I knew, I felt a stab in the back of my head.

"Grell, you are a shame to all of us."

My dear Will was worried about me.

"I apologize for the trouble caused by that."

Ah, my nickname...

"Don't worry, it's alright."

And Will dragged me away.

**Yay, second chapter! So... Grell's first real appearance, a murder and a mystery witness. Review if you want to know what happens next. **


	3. Chapter 3

***WARNING* Sebastian is going to act a bit OOC from now on!**

-Ciel-

I was waiting at the hospital when Sebastian finally showed up.

"What did you find out?" I asked.

"Well, young master, I ran into Grell and I learned just one thing."

"What did Grell tell you?"

"He told me her name."

"Yes?"

"It's Alicia."

"It's strange though." I said.

"Indeed, the shinigami library usually know everything about everyone. And Grell had visited it for me."

But this wasn't a time for slacking off. We needed to visit this 'Alicia'.

"It's time to visit her, Sebastian."

"Yes, my Lord."

-Alicia-

I couldn't remember it. They asked me what happened, but I just didn't know. I don't even know why they sent me to the hospital, I wasn't hurt. Suddenly the door opened. That boy from before, the one with the blue hair, blue eye and eye patch, and a man I had never seen before entered the room. The man was quite handsome. His hair was the same colour as raven's feathers and his eyes looked just like rubies.

"How are you doing?" the boy asked.

"Young master, it's impolite to forget to introduce yourself, especially to a lady like this."

That's right! The last time I saw him, he just looked at me.

"I apologize, I'm Ciel Phantomhive, head of the house of Phantomhive and boss of the Funtomhive Company."

The man seemed like a shadow, following him everywhere.

"And who is he?" I asked while pointing at the man.

-Sebastian-

She wanted to know my name. SHE wanted to know MY name? I obviously couldn't say it out loud but I felt attracted to her.

"Of course I can't just stand here and tell my master to introduce himself without telling you my name. I am Sebastian Michaelis, and you are?"

"I think my name is Alicia."

-Ciel-

She reminded me of someone when I saw her at first, but now I know for sure. As the Queen's watchdog I know everything about the criminal circuit, including missing persons. And she was on that list. I just needed it to be confirmed so I decided to take her in. She would be a guest, because she was from a noble family according to the papers about her past.

"I will take you in, Alicia, since you have no place to go."

"Thank you, I am very grateful." She said.

"Good, that's settled. We will leave you now so you can rest." I said as I made my movements to walk out of the room.

And Sebastian followed me like a shadow.

**Third chapter! So... we've learned her name, but only her name. And why didn't the library have more info on her? Review if you want to know what happens next. **


	4. Chapter 4

**AKA: her true identity part 1**

***WARNING* Sebastian is going to act a bit OOC from now on!**

-Sebastian-

I couldn't get her out of my head. Maybe it was that thing humans call 'falling in love'. It sent a shiver down my spine, demons shouldn't be able to fall in love. And yet, to awaken such feelings...

"Sebastian! Pay attention to what I say!" the young master angrily said.

"Of course, young master."

"Then, could you repeat what I just said?"

-Ciel-

There was something going on in his head and only God or Satan knew what.

"Of course I can repeat what you just said."

"Then tell me, what order did I just give you?"

But he remained silent. That girl did something to him.

"Fine, I will repeat my order. You will go and find Lizzy and ask her to take care of Alicia's clothing."

"I will, young master."

"After you are done with that you will prepare a room for her."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Now, go away."

-Lizzy-

"Lady Elizabeth, do you have a moment?"

"Of course I have a moment. What's wrong?"

Paula entered the room with a puzzled look on her face.

"Sebastian wants to have a word with you on the phone, he says Ciel asked for a favour."

I picked up the phone and Sebastian asked me to take care of some girl's clothing. Of course I would do that.

"Paula, we are going to the London hospital."

"Why, my Lady?"

"Because we need to know her measurements before we are going to buy her clothes."

-Ciel-

The more I seemed to learn, the more confused I seemed to get. Her father, George Ashton, married a beautiful yet strange woman, Celeste. No one knew where she originated from and the mystery grew bigger when she left her husband and daughter. Sir Ashton became broke just a few years after she had left him and he had to sell all of his belongings. His daughter, Alicia, disappeared during that period. I knew he still lived on the streets in London, so I decided to send Sebastian.

-Sebastian-

My young master told me to go to speak with a certain George Ashton. He told me that this man might know more about Alicia's true identity.

"Excuse me, sir, but is there a chance you know a certain man named George Ashton?" I asked.

"That's me, so what do you want from me?"

"I would like to know a thing or two about your daughter."

"My daughter? Why? Did you find her?" he desperately asked.

And yet, I couldn't tell him, because my master told me to be discrete about this matter.

"No sir, I'm sorry, but we're just updating her status report."

He was very disappointed and sad because of what I told him.

"My daughter, my darling, my angel..." he sighed.

-Alicia-

Things had gotten awfully quiet when Lizzy had left. It looked like everyone, even the nurses and doctors, had gone away. Suddenly I heard a strange noise.

-Ciel-

I was just on my way to the hospital when I spotted something strange. Everywhere I looked I saw people unconscious lying on the ground.

"Sebastian, get here immediately." I said, knowing that he could hear me and would come to my aid.

-Sebastian-

I heard my master's voice shouting loud and clear trough my head.

"Sebastian, get here immediately." He said.

I could sense his presence near the hospital, but not only his. I could also sense an unknown yet vaguely familiar presence in the hospital. It was a dangerous one. I took off in that direction, hoping I would be there in time.

**I know Ciel has a tailor, Nina, but I don't know her character good enough to add her in the story. And I know Lizzy likes shopping, so I picked her to get Alicia's clothes. Well, fourth chapter...**

**Why didn't I get to kiss Sebas-chan yet?**

**Oh, hi Grell...**

**WHY?**

**Because I want to.**

**G: *pouts***

**We've learned more about Alicia's true identity, but some mysteries stay unsolved. Like, what unknown presence did Sebastian feel? What was that strange noise? And is Alicia under attack? **

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO KISS SEBASTIAN!**

**Me: *hits Grell with a hammer* that's not going to happen...**

**Review if you want to know what happens next.**


	5. Chapter 5

***WARNING* Sebastian is going to act a bit OOC from now on!**

-Alicia-

I was under attack. I couldn't see them, but I knew it. A shadow moved. I could smell the stench of burned flesh. That noise I heard before grew louder and louder.

-Ciel-

I didn't have the time to wait for Sebastian. He was fast but something told me that this wasn't an ordinary attack. The smell of burned flesh, the sound of chains and the screams of the tortured ones, it didn't take me long to recognize it. It was Hell, Sebastian's home. But what where they doing here? And who was their target?

-Sebastian-

Suddenly I recognized the unknown presence at the hospital.

"That presence...it can't...impossible..." I whispered.

Satan's guards appearing on Earth? Something like that had never happened before. Satan would never send his guards to the Earth, unless... The thought alone scared me. I had to hurry.

-Lau-

The earl had asked me to come to the hospital. I don't know why but it sounded urgent. Something about that girl from before, a beautiful one at that. But now was not the time to think about that. Okay, I'm just fooling myself, I can always think about cute girls. Ran-mao looked at me.

"Did you bring your clubs?" I asked.

She nodded. She wasn't very talkative, had always been that way. Suddenly Ran-mao stopped running.

"It isn't human, is it?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Can you handle them?"

"I don't know..." She replied.

"I will fight them too." I assured her.

And we entered the hospital.

-Alicia-

They were everywhere. Surrounding me, smothering me with their presence. Their heads turned, the door opened and a group entered the room. Sebastian, Ciel and two others I didn't know.

"What are these things, Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

The handsome butler whispered something in his ear.

-Ciel-

"They are Satan's guards, young master." He whispered.

"Can you handle them?" I asked.

"Yes, I can handle them."

"Take them out now! That is an order!" I said.

"Yes, my Lord."

"Lau, you get me and her to safety."

"At your service, young earl." He said mockingly.

-Sebastian-

"So there you are." One of them said.

I had known them for a long time, because I had been really close to Satan when I lived in Hell. Demons have superhuman strength and speed, but Satan's guards are selected among the fastest and the strongest. I had told my master that I could handle them but I wasn't too sure of it. I took a stance to show I was ready to fight when I heard a noise. It sounded like a breaking window.

-Grell-

Sebas-chan was in need of my help. The Undertaker chuckled. He seemed very amused at the sight of this. But he always seemed amused. Will, on the other hand, was always serious and the closest thing to a smile was a smirk.

"Grell, stop staring and kill these...things..." He said.

"Am I allowed to use my customised death scythe?"

"For now." He coldly said.

"Hihi...this should be interesting..." The Undertake chuckled.

**Fifth chapter...**

**Hihi...**

**Mister Undertaker!**

**I finally appeared in your story...**

**It took me only five chapters though.**

**Oh, I have some suggestions.**

**Tell me...**

**Let them all die...**

**And?**

***MANGA SPOILER* (it's your own choice if you want to go on...Don't tell me I didn't warn you!)**

**Then I'll make zombies out of them. (manga)**

**I'm not going to hit you, but only because you are pretty cute... (manga)**

**We've learned the true identity of the attackers. Yes, Satan's guards...What are they doing on Earth? And why would they want to attack Alicia?**

**Please...?**

**that's not going to happen...**

**Awww...? **

**Review if you want to know what happens next.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, it's me. It's been such a long time, but I decided to try and finish this little story. My english might sound a bit strange, but that's because it has been a long, long, long time, so please be nice.**

*****WARNING* Sebastian is going to act a bit OOC from now on!****

-Sebastian-

Not them, not now. This was the worst timing I've ever seen in my entire life. But I couldn't do this alone, I just had to accept their help. I couldn't refuse, absolutely not in this situation.

"My, my, can't fight without their help?" one of them said mockingly.

I scowled at him, hiding the fact that I too thought it to be true. They were too strong for me to fight them alone.

"Oh well," another one said ", we are done here anyway."

The others grunted a some kind of reaction to what he said.

"Well then, let's go. You know what the punishment is for goofing off."

The trembled in fear.

"We'll se you again!"

And they left.

-Alicia-

Suddenly I felt something pressing against my chest. I t was suffocating me, I couldn't breathe anymore. After realizing that, I collapsed.

_Suddenly there was light. The city was on fire, everyone was running around, no... running away from something. But it didn't matter, those creatures were so much faster. Somehow I knew they were demons. Some of then were lighting the city on fire, but others were beheading the humans, feasting on their innards. They were laughing, having fun, like it was some kind of party to them. They were just like predators, hunting they prey, but not killing before playing with them a little bit. But why? Why did this seem so familiar?_

-Ciel-

She suddenly collapsed. But why? We had moved here to the carriage in the meantime, because the hospital wasn't a safe place to stay.

"She isn't breathing anymore, Earl." Lau worryingly said.

Suddenly she gulped for air.

"What? Where? How?" she asked.

She didn't know what was going on and was obviously confused. The carriage stopped, we had arrived at the estate.

"Come on, you can rest inside.

-Finny-

I opened the door to let our master in when I saw her. That girl, she was the one our master and Sebastian were talking about.

"Finny, call Maylene, Bard and Tanaka and thell them to go to the lounge. There you will be briefed about our guest here." our young master said.

"Of course, young master." I replied before I went to get them.

-Alicia-

It was so big, almost like a maze. We entered a room and I was awed by it's interior. The room was beautiful, but the atmosphere was dark.

"Do you like it here?" Ciel asked.

"Yes," I replied ", it's beautiful."

"That's good. You will be living here for some time, so you should get used to it as soon as possible."

I nodded. Somehow living in an estate like this seemed familiar, like I had done that before.

-Ciel-

What did he think he was doing?! It was getting late and he hadn't returned yet.

"I am truly sorry to let you wait this long, young master." a voice behind me suddenly said.

"I see you've finally returned, Sebastian."

-Sebastian-

It had taken me too long to get back to the mansion.

"I will start on dinner preperations immediately, young master."

"Yes, of course, go ahead."

The master seemed a bit distracted. It was for the best if I left him alone for a little while. I will warn him about the nightfall later...before dark.

**Oh, God... finally the sixth chapter. It took me more than a year (2 years? IDK) to post this one.**

**Are you always procrastinating this much? Even with your homework and papers?**

**Get lost, Will!**

**W: *frowns***

**NO! What makes you think I do that?! I am offended... *pout***

**So you really do procrastinate this much... You are just like That.**

**Don't compare me to that idiot-redhead, you... you... **

**Yes?**

**Shit, I don't know what to call you...**

**W: *smirks***

**Me: *looks around for something because an idea suddenly popped up***

**What are you doing?**

**OH GRE-HELL! WERE ARE YOU!**

**W: *suddenly turns pale and runs away***

**Anyways, r****eview if you want to know what happens next. Ciao~  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

*****WARNING* Sebastian is going to act a bit OOC from now on!****

-Ciel-

Satan's guards, Alicia, the murders. They were pieces of the puzzle I needed to solve. And it had to be solved quickly.

"My Lord?"

"What do you want, Sebastian?" I angrily asked.

This wasn't the right time to disturb me.

"There is something I need to warn you about."

"Well the, tell me already." I said.

"We need to watch out for the nightfall." he said worryingly.

"Why?" I asked.

"The guards are stronger in the dark, young master."

I put my papers down. What did he mean by that?

"Well, let's deal with that later. How long until dinner is ready?" I said.

"It will take another 30 minutes, my Lord." Sebastien replied.

"Oh, and Sebastian, tell the other servants to be on their guard. They might not be a match, but they can always be helpful in other ways."

"Yes, my Lord." he said while leaving the study.

-Alicia-

Eavesdropping isn't very polite, I knew that much. But I had to know what was going on. The doors suddenly opened and I fell on the floor.

"My, my, that looks like a little spy." Sebastian said.

It almost sounded like he was mocking me and my failed attempt to eavesdrop on the two of them. But I couldn't help but blush at that comment, mainly because it was the truth.

"Well, it concerns you, so I would have told you anyway." Ciel remarked.

"But what's going to happen to me?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said.

Sebastian seemed really surprised, so I suppose this was really unusual.

"Alicia, I'll send Sebastian to pick you up when dinner is ready."

-Sebastian-

Dinner was ready, so I went to Alicia's room to do as was told. I tried to open the door when suddenly a dagger flew at me. It managed to wound me slightly before I could catch it. Alicia looked surprised, like she hadn't expected me.

"Sebastian?!"

"It's alright." I said while looking at the dagger.

It had strange, yet familiar-looking engravings on it.

"How did you get this dagger?" I asked.

"I don't know," she replied ", I've been carrying it with me for as long as I can remember."

I returned the dagger to her and we walked to the diningroom together. I would tell my master about the dagger during dinner.

-Ciel-

"A demon's dagger?"

"It seems that way, young master." Sebastian said.

"This situation is getting stranger and stranger. Why would she carry a weapon with her that's capable of killing a demon?" I softly said.

But this was not the right time to discuss this matter, so I had to act as if nothing was wrong.

"Alicia, did you enjoy your dinner?" I asked.

"Yes, it was delicious." she replied.

"Oh, and I assume you have met my other servants."

"Yes, I did," she said ", they were very nice to me."

"Good. Now, for your own safety there will be a guard with you as long as are my guest." I said.

"Who?"

"Sebastian."

-Alicia-

"Wait! Sebastian?!" I shouted ", but isn't that... inappropriate?"

"It is," he replied ", but I'm afraid we don't have another choice."

"Another choice?" I said.

I couldn't believe it. Why would he tell Sebastian to guard me?

"Will he be staying in my room?" I asked warily.

"Yes, but for your own safety."

"Why?" I asked.

"I will tell you later." he replied with a frown on his face.

Well, at least he would tell me something.

-Sebastian-

The young master beckoned me.

"Sebastian." he said

"Yes, young master?"

"Is she a demon?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said ", I can't sense anything like that. Though she might be something else."

**Seventh chapter...**

**Two chapters in two days, it's a new record!**

**Would you like to celebrate it, my Lady?**

**Oh, Sebastian... Does your master know you're here?**

**S: *looks around innocently***

**I guess not...**

**Does it matter?**

**No, not really.  
><strong>

**Can I say...?**

**Sure, go ahead.**

**Review if you want to know what happens in my Lady's story next chapter.**

**Ciao, my darlings~**

**(AN: really, really crappy chapter... sorry for that :P)**


End file.
